A Little Help
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Ruby is being neglected by Blake. Nora gives a little help. R/B


**A Little Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

"Hey Ruby," Nora called, suddenly standing behind the startled redhead. "Goin' to lunch?" She then appeared to Ruby's left. "Mind if I join you?" She then appeared to Ruby's right. "I know I usually eat together with Ren. I don't mean 'together' together," she returned to Ruby's left, "but, anyway, he has something important to do. Normally, I would've gone with him, but I'm soooo hungry." She appeared to Ruby's right. "You know?"

"Yeah, okay," Ruby replied. She had gotten used to Nora's quirky and talkative nature and was actually quite fond of the orange-head. But it was a rarity for her to be alone, without Ren.

"Great!" Nora exclaimed, humming happily as she followed Ruby.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped, confusing the older girl.

"Ruby?" She asked, appearing to her right, then her left, then her right again. She then decided to follow Ruby's line of sight and noticed Blake walking towards them.

"Hey, Blake," Ruby greeted the older girl.

"Hello, Ruby," Blake replied coldly, barely glancing at the redhead as she walked by.

As she looked after Blake, Ruby sighed and continued to the cafeteria.

(**)

"Do you like Blake?" Nora asked, now sitting across from Ruby, causing her to choke on her drink and cough heavily.

"What?"

"You know," Nora continued, appearing to Ruby's right, "'like her' like her. Touch her," she the appeared to Ruby's left, "hold her," then behind her, leaning on her shoulders, "kiss her."

"Kiss?!" Ruby exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"Yeah," Nora confirmed, back in her seat across from Ruby. "You two would be real cute together. Though she did seem pretty cold."

"She wasn't always like that," Ruby replied, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, appearing to Ruby's right.

Ruby looked at her. "We used to get along very well. She was kind and warm, though a little introverted. But hey, who am I to complain about that, right? Eventually, I came to like her as more than just a friend. But then, she suddenly became cold and distant. Didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Nora suddenly noticed Ruby's eyes tearing up. "Oh!" She appeared to her left. "No, Ruby, please don't cry." She didn't want to see the redhead cry. It was like watching a puppy get kicked. Nora frantically looked for a way to cheer her up. Then she got an idea and returned to her right. "Maybe she likes you, too, and is just afraid of showing it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, perhaps she does like you, but just can't show it. You should ask her."

"What? I can't just ask her if she's avoiding me because she likes me" Ruby stated, blushing ferociously.

Nora just sat still, her eyes looking in all directions as she tried to think of something else. Then she raised her fist with an extended index finger and smiled widely. "Let's find out how she feels!"  
Ruby raised a brow. "How?"

"You'll see. First of all, we need to find her. Oh!" She exclaimed as she appeared to Ruby's right. "There she is," she said, pointing at Blake as she entered the cafeteria.

"Okay, so what's your..." Ruby was interrupted by Nora pressing her lips against hers. _Huh? What?_ Ruby's mind raced as her eyes focused on Blake, who was currently staring at them. Upon realizing that Ruby was looking at her, she looked away and quickly left the cafeteria.

Ruby then broke the kiss. "What the hell were you doing?!" She yelled.

"You'll see," Nora replied with a mischievous grin as she walked away cheerfully.

Ruby looked after her, then shot and ran after Blake. As she exited the cafeteria, someone grabbed her arm, pulled her into a nook and pushed her against a wall. After she regained her bearings, she realized that it was Blake.

"What! The hell! Are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Blake shouted so loud it made Ruby flinch. "...Are you two a...couple?" She eventually asked, calmer this time.

"Huh?" She looked up at Blake. She looked...hurt. "Ah," she wanted to say no. Wanted to say what really happened. "What if we are?" She chose a different route.

"What?" That question obviously caught Blake of guard.

"What if we are a couple? What do you care?" Ruby asked, pushing Blake away and crossing her arms.

"I..." Blake looked down, trying hard to think of a good answer.

"I believe you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"What?!" Blake exclaimed with genuine shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please. You barely even looked at me for the past week."

"I just..." Blake was now blushing. She inhaled deeply. "Ruby, for some time now, I've been having weird feelings towards you."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, sticking to the cold act.

"It's just...Lately, whenever I'm near you, my chest tightens up and my heart beats faster. It scared me. I didn't know how to handle it." She turned away, now standing with her back to Ruby. "You're such a kind and sweet girl, Ruby. You do deserve better than me. I'm happy for you and Nora." The pain in Blake's voice almost broke Ruby's heart. She jumped forward and hugged her from behind. "What the...?" Blake exclaimed as she turned her head to face Ruby.

"I don't care, Blake. Even if you think I deserve better, I still want you. Only you."

"Huh?" Ruby let her go and Blake fully turned to her.

"I love you, Blake," Ruby said with a bright smile.

"But...what about Nora?"

"Oh my god!" The yell startled the two and they turned to see Nora standing there. "Ruby!" She exclaimed as she appeared in front of the redhead and poked her. "You two-timing," she appeared to her left, "good-for-nothin'," she appeared to her right, "little witch!" She then appeared in front of her and slapped her. "Screw you. We are done!" With that, she walked off, leaving the two to look after her, still in shock at the sudden appearance.

"What was that?" Blake finally asked.

"I...I think I just got dumped."

They continued to stare into the direction Nora had vanished into, then looked at each other.

"So, you're single now?" Blake asked, scratching her head.

"Mhm," Ruby answered nervously, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Then, would you like to do something after training today? Perhaps, go out to eat dinner instead of eating in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ruby agreed, smiling happily.

(**)

"Oh man, today's training was tough," Ruby said, straightening up her back.

"So, I guess you don't wanna go out today," Blake replied.

"Nah, I'm still a little full after yesterday. I still feel bad that you had to pay."

"It's fine. You barely have any money anyway."

"Still." Suddenly, she saw Nora and Ren walking by. Nora quickly glanced over and winked at her. She then continued to buzz around Ren and talk his ear off.

"Well, she seems chipper," Blake said, apparently having missed the wink.

"Mhm," Ruby agreed, putting her hand in Blake's and leaning against her shoulder, causing her to blush lightly.

"So, you wanna just stay in tonight?"

"Sure."


End file.
